


诏狱，谋逆与肝肺皆冰雪

by zouwuziyu



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouwuziyu/pseuds/zouwuziyu
Summary: 【设定】按理说是架空古代世界AU，但我直接用了《大明律》。中心梗是谋反被捕的雷古勒斯，和因此受到株连的小天狼星。（这两兄弟怎么换AU都难HE啊）为了不出戏换了古代人名（虽然还是很出戏就对了），但这次是真的黑兄弟了（x）
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black





	诏狱，谋逆与肝肺皆冰雪

**Author's Note:**

> 【设定】按理说是架空古代世界AU，但我直接用了《大明律》。  
> 中心梗是谋反被捕的雷古勒斯，和因此受到株连的小天狼星。（这两兄弟怎么换AU都难HE啊）  
> 为了不出戏换了古代人名（虽然还是很出戏就对了），但这次是真的黑兄弟了（x）

【一】  
黑辕蜷缩在诏狱牢房的角落里，等待着自己的命运。但他不需要等待判决，他很清楚自己将要面对的是什么。很显然，他从十六岁开始就在干《大明律·刑律》里最严重的罪行了。  
“凡谋反，谓谋危社稷。但共谋者，不分首从，皆凌迟处死。”   
他不能说他对现在的局面完全没有心理准备，但他以为真到了这样的地步，他能够快活地迎接自己的牺牲——和那些趋炎附势之徒不同，他曾经真心实意相信过伏大人能够在掌握大权之后重整朝纲——虽然唯有通过自我欺骗他才能在长大之后相信这一点。但他的奴仆险些惨死在伏大人的手下之后，他无论如何都没办法说服自己，这是一场伟大的行动了。  
这是作乱。每个人在混乱中都没有办法幸存，奴婢们会死、百姓们会死、达官贵人们也会死掉——中间无论如何有他的份。他觉得自己要疼上三天才能死什么的，也许还说不上冤枉。  
当然，如果有得选的话，他觉得畏罪自杀的结局无论如何要好上一点——最多也就是被锉尸枭首——那很凄惨但至少不疼。但每一个被抓住的谋逆钦犯都被严密看管着，完全没有自尽的机会——何况被锦衣卫抓走的时候，他躲在荒芜的湖边，刚喝了一大罐毒药，然后还试图用跳湖的方式来逃避抓捕……  
他被湿淋淋地捞了回来，并严加看管——尽管当时他真的不是想要畏罪自杀。  
不过这也不重要了。无论后面的情形是什么样，黑子栋都早已经犯下了最大的不赦之罪，多一个少一个罪名根本不算什么。他现在所要做的只是等待自己应该得到的死亡。  
但他在墙壁的那一面听到了熟悉的声音。

【二】  
“子参？你在这里做什么？”  
墙壁的那一边沉默了一会。  
“镇抚司的那群**坚持说你是我弟弟。”黑弧的声音干巴巴的，但仍然透出一种不耐烦的感觉。  
“但几年前母亲早赶你出去了，还除了你的名字，所以……”  
“她只在家谱里贴掉了我的名字，没去过官府——怕是嫌丢人吧——”黑弧在墙的另一边耸了耸肩。  
伏氏之乱闹得很大，京城之中人人自危。他经常在战斗的第一线，所以早就有了牺牲的准备——但他没想过他要在胜利之后就丢了脑袋。  
“可你分明没有参与过作乱，他们把你抓起来有什么用处呢？。”黑辕的声音开始有点颤抖，他原本以为在父母去世之后，他就没有什么可以牵涉到的人了，“何况——你们一群人是最早开始平定叛乱的人……”  
黑弧在另一边发出了一些没有快乐的笑声，干巴巴的。  
“他们现在还懒得把我构陷进去。没必要了。你既然能去作乱了，就应该知道《大明律》里面是怎么写的。”  
“祖父子、父子、孙、兄弟、年十六以上……”黑辕开始默默回忆，他的嘴唇里吐出了这段话的最后几个字，“不论笃疾废疾皆斩……”  
“喏，就是这样。”黑弧的声音听起来仿佛没有什么不对劲的，“按他们的说法，我还得看着你整个被剐掉，才能死呢。”  
黑辕郁闷地叹了口气，没有什么比让自己即将害死的兄长看着自己的身体逐渐支离破碎更可怕的了。  
“可你立下了很多功劳，按理来说……”他还是觉得这不对劲。  
“这里讲的是大明律，子栋……”黑弧这辈子都没有想到，一向蔑视规矩的他会有向弟弟普及律法的一天，“我唯一活下来的办法就是，在他们抓到你之前抓到你，然后把你交到官府里去，看着你被剐掉。”  
“子参，你应当抓住我的。这是迟早的事。不过我得说，我记得亲属去出首就能不被连坐——你那何止是出首，简直就是带头捕盗……”  
“镇抚司的人嘛，捕盗没什么本事，罗织很有一套；”黑弧的心情越变越糟了，他说，“伏逆作乱的时候你可是公然附逆，所以他们说我空口去出首没有用处。”  
“对不起，哥哥。”  
“行了——”黑弧烦躁地说，“看着镇抚司的人管你叫我弟已经够让我心烦的了。麻烦你尊重一下你母亲的态度，把我永远赶出家门，行不行？”

【三】  
他们从十七岁开始就不说话了。但黑暗的诏狱实在过于令人不安，同时那面板壁的隔音效果实在差得不行。  
黑辕能听见黑弧会在梦里偶尔发出尖叫声——据说过早陷入战争的人容易落下这样的病根。黑辕不知道自己有没有这个毛病，但他很难入睡。从他上一次在外面奉伏大人的命令杀了一家四口以后就开始了。  
所以他们开始偶然地谈话。谈话可以让他们假装自己还活着。这些话只会被两个马上就要死去的人听见，那很好。  
谈话琐碎而没有意义，但很多时候都会演变成争吵，然后他们沉默良久，最后在黑暗的折磨下，再次蜷缩到一起取暖。  
黑辕问黑弧，他是否知道几个表亲姊妹的下落。黑弧说自己在镇抚司的堂下见到了那位嫁到巫家的表姐。  
“她在这事情上比我热情得多了。前几个月，她要挟我说如果我不给伏大人做事，就要当街杀了我。”  
“所以你就听她的话？我记得你小时候没这么傻。 ”  
“我没听她的。”黑辕试图为自己辩白，但很快发现这太愚蠢了，就转了话头，“反正现在说这些都没用了。三年前我就做下这样的事了，都一样的。”  
“三年前我没拦住你。”黑弧的口气突然变得悲哀起来。  
“我也拦不住你去给那群朝廷上的白痴送死。”  
“我为的不是他们，我为的是——”  
“黎民百姓——”黑辕不知道自己为什么会有底气说话，明明他自己也知道自己是罪孽深重的那一边，“可他们要看着那个救了他们性命的人被当街处斩——还会开心得不行——”  
“可救了他们的性命，总比你跟从无恶不作的那逆贼强——”  
“我知道。”黑辕黯然说，“所以你比我强得多。拦不拦得住我无所谓，可是你——为了他们丢了性命不值得——邓大人在做什么呢？他不是一直在维护你吗？”  
“他作证说我绝对没有与你通款作乱的事情——所以我能比你死得快点，也算是好处吧。”  
黑辕知道黑弧大概并没有他所假装得那样满不在乎。

【四】  
黑弧所在的牢房能够稍微看得到周围的情形。第二天，他亲眼看见大理寺卿的儿子在诏狱里被生生缢死了。  
“大理寺卿的儿子？”黑辕听完这个故事以后略感惊奇，“我知道伏大人去找过他，但他只是稍稍知情而已，并不见得做过什么。”  
“知情不报和谋反同罪，”黑弧忍不住接着吐槽他弟弟的刑名水准，“而且他四五个月前，按理说就被下了诏狱了，但其实几天之后就被纵放回家。这一次想必是……”  
“被人首告？”  
“我不知道。我刚从城门上下来就被提走了。”  
“大理寺卿是我朝勋贵，为了不丢了朝廷的脸面，所以私下处置了吧……”黑辕猜测着说。  
“我觉得那比处斩难受多了。”黑弧说，“那几个狱吏素来不喜欢曲大人，所以勒的时候也不肯快些办事。我看得都要吐了。”  
“那几天后你得连续吐三天——我们多久没见了？下次你就得看着我全身上下没有一片好肉，然后看着我的肝肠都被剖出来的样子。我要你看着。”黑辕意识到黑弧那种满不在乎的口气在对话里是很大的优势，他就学了起来。  
“我可怜他是因为他这次连罪名也不曾问清，至于你——你自己也知道你该有什么罪名——十七岁的时候十恶就犯了四五条……”  
“但我还是羡慕他。我原来以为会是你来了结我的。那样倒好——”黑辕几乎笑了笑，“邓大人喜欢的学生都不喜欢那些残酷极刑……”  
“你害怕了？”  
“难道你倒想一个谋逆钦犯不害怕么？我早就怕了，但我还能做什么呢？十恶不赦的道理，我也早就知道了——可我就是不想沦落到刀笔吏的手下——”  
“那我倒也不想。”黑弧承认说。

【五】  
第三天，黑弧突然被提了出去，很久没有回来。等到回来的时候，黑辕注意到对面的呼吸声异常急促。他敲了敲墙壁，询问那边有什么事情发生。  
“我得和你一起被剐掉了——”黑弧嘶哑的声音从对面传了回来，“我现在可是伏党的重要成员——比你重要，镇抚司的那群家伙是这么说的。我也画押了。”  
“什——什么？”从黑弧的声音来看，黑辕觉得黑弧绝对不是在开玩笑。  
“陶希圣和他夫人都被伏逆所杀——可知道他们现在隐居在哪的人只有我——所以我把他们卖给了你们那边的人。”  
“你觉得我会信吗？”黑辕抗议说，“你负了陶希圣？还私通伏逆？我宁可相信伏大人是个逃奴和化外民生的。”  
“邓大人和常弃之都出来作证了这件事。按理说知道的确实只有我。”黑弧的语气没有任何起伏，“他们和我说，明天我就大概会和你一起被拉出去处刑了——要处刑的人太多了，省事起见。”  
“他们怎么能这样对你？”  
“要办的事太多了，没空细查。”黑弧似乎仍在尽力维护朝廷的尊严，但口吻里明显透露出了不屑，“何况我这边的案子铁证如山。”  
“告诉我到底发生了什么。”  
“告诉了你也没有什么用处。要是有用，你以为我那么想当着你的面被朝廷剐掉？”  
“反正你都要当着我的面被剐掉了，你还有什么不能说的？而且三天后，没人知道你说过什么，那时候我也早死了，死得和你一样惨。”  
“我可不想和你一个死法。这样以后史书上一定会并称我们兄弟的——没人记得我们早就不是兄弟了。”  
“这样吧——你告诉我整件事，我也告诉你整件事——”黑辕试探着说，“这很公平——反正，我们的肝肺都要一起被剖出来给人看的，说些事情又有什么要紧？”

【六】  
黑弧说完了他信任了贾求，并因此永远也无法自证清白的故事。  
黑辕说完了他发现了伏逆使用妖术，并且在之后还会卷土重来。他尝试去破坏这一妖法——破坏完他也就死了，从此和这个世界两不相欠。  
他们久久没有接着说话。  
“我应该早点找上你的。”黑弧的声音比往常更加沉闷。  
“我就罢了，你不应当给那群人这样对待……”黑辕不知道应该怎样说下去。  
他们只是各说各话，相互慰藉。他们都知道伏逆和贾求将会是这个王朝未来多年的威胁，但他们什么都做不了。镇抚司忙得要死，不会来顾及两个已经被判决了的犯人。  
“你为什么不和他们说这些呢？”  
“那你又为什么不能说呢？”  
他们无法说出更多的互相安慰的话来。黑弧想说，既然你觉得那群百姓无知，那么伏逆再起，也终究不是遗憾；而黑辕想说，既然你觉得附逆绝无好下场，那么贾求也必定不成气候。  
但他们都知道那是假的。他们只是相隔一墙躺在一起共同面对死亡。他们全部人生的意义，最后只是落在了被毫无价值地毁灭之上。而知情的人也只有他们彼此而已。

【七】  
他们的衣物被丢弃在诏狱之中。有些人说上面有血泪的痕迹，但其实没有。  
他们被悬挂在高杆上面——已经四分五裂。  
他们的肝肺和心肠被分开悬挂得格外高——映着中天的白日，从下面看来，甚至能反照出明亮的光，让人觉得有些刺眼，就像是冬天的冰雪一样。


End file.
